Cleaner Clone
The Cleaner Clones were clones of the experienced mercenary known as the Cleaner. They were created by Helen Cutter to act as her henchmen in her crusade against the Anomaly Research Centre to change the future. Biography At some point before the Cleaner's death, Helen collected some of his DNA and later used future technology to clone the Cleaner at least twenty five times. Episode 2.7 After Stephen Hart's funeral service was finished and all of the Anomaly Research Centre team had left the graveyard, Helen arrived to pay her respects, and brought fifteen of her clones to 'show' Stephen that "Things can change". Episode 3.1 Two clones accompanied Helen into the Future and helped her to retrieve the Artifact from the backpack of one of Captain Ross's soldiers. When a Future Predator was heard, Helen and only one clone fled and escaped through an anomaly, it is unknown what happened to the second clone. In the present day, the clones helped Helen set up base in an abandoned building. She asked one to store the artifact, until she could work out what it was. Episode 3.2 Helen gave one of the clones Sarah Page's ARC passcard, a head-mounted camera and a gun, then ordered it to enter the Anomaly Research Centre, making sure not to let Nick Cutter, her husband, see it. As Helen watched via a camera video link, the Cleaner clone made its way to the the locker room to collect some of Nick's laundry, which would have his DNA on it. Elsewhere, Sarah unsucessfully tried to enter the ARC and Captain Becker relised someone else had entered with her card. He then quickly searched the ARC and found the clone taking one of Nick's shirts. Becker demanded it freeze as the clone tried to shoot him but Becker was too fast and shot the clone through the head. Professor Cutter told Becker that he had witnessed the same man die in the Silurian to Becker who suggested it was the Cleaner's twin Episode 3.3 In preparation for an assault on the ARC, Helen tested her clones fitness. She went even further and ordered one to jump off a building which it did. Later on, Helen waited outside the ARC with all of her clone army. As the main ARC team left to deal with an Anomaly alert, she sent a clone of her husband into the ARC, ordering it to open the main gates, letting the army in. The Cleaner clones proceeded to take all of the ARC personnel hostage. When the main team returned, Helen ordered her clones to lock them in a storage closet and for one to guard the door. The team realised how Helen was controlling the clones with her voice and made a digital recording of Helen's voice to play over the PA system. Becker arrived then knocked the guard unconscious and Connor Temple asked him to help take the recording to the computer room to play it. As they arrived in the room, a Cleaner clone was guarding it and Becker proceeded to fight it as Connor tried to play the recording. Back in the storage room, the guard clone woke up and rendered Abby Maitland and James Lester unconscious and started strangling Jenny Lewis and Sarah. In the computer room, the clone over powered Becker and attacked Connor, who just managed to knock it out with a laptop. Connor then played Helen's voice recording over the ARC's PA system which said "Stop! Do nothing! Obey my voice!". All of the clones including the Nick Cutter clone, deactivated, although the latter clone was able to determine the difference between the recording and Helen's real voice whereas the Cleaner clones could not. The Cutter clone then detonated a bomb to destroy the ARC which killed at least one Cleaner clone and presumably the rest as well. Category:Hostile Species Category:Clone Category:Human Look A Likes Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal cruelty Category:Primeval Villains Category:Tv show villains Category:Live action villains Category:Pure evil Category:Presumed Deceased